


Departures

by mementomoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Set just before the episode Reunion, Treat, bit of angst, human/nonhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/pseuds/mementomoe
Summary: Shiro may have contacted Pidge about her search, but he wasn't the one she told. And she chose who she did because there was more to say.





	Departures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



Pidge took a deep breath. She didn’t know just what to say to everyone.

Especially Allura.

While Pidge kept it quiet, since she knew others liked her as well, Allura had become important to her. More than just princess of a world that Pidge could never see. More than a fellow paladin. More than a leader.

She made her blush in private.

If telling the others that she was about to go on a personal mission — a  _ really dangerous _ mission — that was time sensitive and had a chance of death Pidge calculated to be statistically significant, she couldn’t wait. 

Someone needed to know where she was going, especially with Keith gone.

Not that she thought there would be a team that worked as well as any of the three she had with the five others who worked the lion, but there could be a chance. With this, it would mean Voltron would be gone.

She walked to Allura’s room. While in space, time had no true meaning, but the castle’s lights meant that it was well after dinner, and most of the others had retired to their own rooms.

Another deep breath. Pidge put her hand on the door and knocked.

Allura opened it immediately. She was in her nightclothes.

“Pidge,” she said. “What did you want to say? And why are you in your paladin armor?”

She was the strongest objector last time. Would things be different now? She started talking as fast as she could. “I need to leave. I’ll come back, I promise. It’s time-sensitive. That group. I found out who’s selling them explosives, and it can lead me to Matt.”

Allura just stared at her. “You thought that he was part of this resistance group. What if you’re wrong?”

She didn’t want to be. “It’s a risk I’ll take. There’s several species, so unless they have another cause, I’m certain he was recruited. I just wanted to make sure someone knew. I’ve told my lion to come back here if I’m gone for a certain amount of time.”

It was quiet for quite a few ticks. “Do you need backup? I can help.”

Pidge pulled back and shook her head. “The trader I’m in contact with thinks I’m alone. I wanted someone to know before I left. You can tell the others, but not until I’m gone.”

Her cheeks heated up. What else could she say?

Allura’s stare softened. “I promise I won’t stop you. This is important. If you need help afterwards, don’t hesitate to call on us. I’m sure things will get dangerous.”

That should have been that. She should have turned away after and headed to her lion. Pidge’s feet stayed planted to the ground.

“You should get going.”

“I should.” Her voice was calmer than before.

She still couldn’t leave.

“There’s another thing, Princess,” she said. Pidge didn’t think of her as the Princess. She thought of Allura as Allura. A fellow paladin. However, when she was nervous, it sometimes was easier to call her that.

“Yes?”

Pidge should kiss her. She really should. “Don’t tell this to Lance, but he’s not the only one of us who loves you.” Lance may not have done as much flirting with Allura recently, but she’d been around him long enough to know he was still interested. Her voice sped up again. “I—I also love you. You’re a great Paladin and friend and I’d be fine if you’re not interested, but this mission means I might die and I’d hate myself if I never told you and—”

Allura’s hands wrapped around her waist. Pidge felt her feet leave the floor. Not much, but enough that Her eyes met Allura’s beautiful blue and pink eyes. Allura’s lips pressed against hers. It was soft and quick. Done in a tick.   


“Come back safely, Pidge,” she said. “I want to do that again.”

Pidge smiled. “I do too. Thank you.” She pressed her lips against Allura’s. She let it last a bit longer than the previous one.

Allura set her down.

Pidge would live. She would do her damnedest to live. For more moments like that.


End file.
